I Don't Talk like That!
by MissFrodoBaggins
Summary: AANG AND HIS FRIENDS ARE WATCHING "THE LAST AIRBENDER" FILM AND AREN'T TOO PLEASED.


**SO I SAW THE LAST AIRBENDER TODAY AND I DECICED TO WRITE A FAN FICTION ABOUT THE CHARACTER'S REACTIONS TO THE FILM! **

**I ****do not own the series Avatar: the Last Airbender**

**I am only a fan**

**Thank you, and please enjoy my story. **

**THIS IS A MIX BETWEEN OUR WORLD AND AANG'S WORLD. AANG AND HIS FRIENDS THAT APPEARED IN THE LAST AIRBENDER FILM ARE WATCHING THE MOVIE AND AREN'T TOO PLEASED. **

Aang, Katara, Zuko, Suki, Sokka, and Iroh sat down in the theatre and began chattering in anticipation. They heard there was a movie based off of Aang's journey to master the elements and they just had to see it.

"I better not be fat," Katara muttered to Aang in the theater. It was reserved and emptied especially for them. They were VIPs after all.

"Even if you're fat you'll have to be pretty," Aang replied sweetly.

Katara wasn't buying it. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Aang bit his lip. "I don't know, I was trying to complement you."  
"Well… I am pretty I guess." Katara sighed.

"Shush, you two." Sokka said, pinching Katara's arm playfully.

She turned and smacked his hand. "Hey!"

Zuko sunk down in his seat. "The credits are ending soon; they've already had about 4."

Suki snorted. "You sound like you're using some kind of battle strategy."

Zuko smiled.

They suddenly got very quiet. The theatre darkened further. Katara wrapped her arm around Aang's. Suki leaned her head against Sokka's shoulder. Iroh shoved popcorn down his throat nervously. Zuko was perfectly still like a painting.

"C'mon, M. Shaba-laba-ding-dong," Sokka whispered to himself. "You better make me look good."

The opening began. Katara's actress began to speak. Katara sat up straight, smiling as she read the words sprawled across the screen. Aang smiled too.

The movie carried on, showing Sokka and Katara on the ice before they found Aang.

"Well she might as well be holding the script right in her hand," Katara muttered.

"I know right," Aang whispered.

Sokka leaned in towards the screen. "… The hell is that? I know that's not me!"

"Yea," Suki said. "I think it is!" There was a tint of laughter in her voice.

Sokka sighed and leaned back.

Zuko leaned back in his seat. He looked like a critic, with his hands folded over one another. He turned slowly to squint at his uncle. "Would you stop eating? I can barely hear the dialogue!"

Iroh snorted. "You're not missing much, Prince Zuko…"

"Sure are right about that," Katara put in.

In the movie, Aang was freed from the Iceberg by Katara.

"_Don't do it Katara…" _Actor Sokka said.

"Holly fuck, I'm such a stick in the mud. Where's the funny?" Sokka whispered. "Oh, that's right, there _isn't_ any _is _there…?"

"That's not me," Aang said to himself. "It's not, it can't be, there's no way…"

Aang's actor turned around to face Katara in her tent. He smiled.

"There's that sexy smile," Aang said. Katara giggled.

Aang's actor started speaking. Aang groaned. "So the bad acting's contagious?"

"Looks like it, dude. I haven't made _one_ sarcastic remark the entire time! I'm dying here!" Sokka added.

The scene changed to Zuko on one of the Fire Nation ships.

Katara smiled when she saw Zuko sit up nervously in the corner of her eye. He shook his knee up and down non stop.  
"Where am I?" Iroh asked between mouthfuls of popcorn.

"Patience, Uncle, you'll show up in due time," Zuko said, imitating Iroh's voice.

His uncle gave a hearty chuckle.

When Iroh did show up in the film, he wasn't too happy.  
"Who _is_ this skinny guy?" He asked. "Unbelievable, Zuko, do you see him? I heard I was Indian but I didn't know I was a lanky 50 year old guy."

"Yea, yea, uncle I see him. I more concerned about myself." Zuko said.

"Well," Iroh retorted. "That's _one_ way to say it."

The scene changed to Aang, Katara, and Sokka's journey into the Earth Kingdom.

"Who the hell is _Soak-aa?_" Sokka cried.

"I know, right? And who's _Ahn-g?_" Aang remarked.

Katara giggled. "Well at least _I'm_ still _fabulous_."

Sokka shot his sister and icy glare and she deflected it with a pleasant smile.

"Minus the acting, Katara, and you're getting there."

This time it was Katara's turn to glare.

Then came the scene where the blue spirit saved Aang from the Fire Nation.

Zuko stiffened, but Aang smiled from the excitement of the battle, although it was quite choppy.

The actors allowed Zuko's actor and Aang's actor to leave the gates, but that stupid archer decided to shoot Zuko.

"Ahh, memories," Aang sighed.

Aang's actor pulled of Zuko's actor's mask to reveal his identity.

Suki gasped. Apparently she didn't hear this story. "Oh how romantic!" she cried.

Everyone turned to her. "What?" they said in unison.

"Nothing," Sokka's girlfriend said, sinking into the seat.

The scene changed to where Aang and Zuko were in the forest. Zuko's actor was unconscious and Aang's actor sat beside him.

"You were out like a baby," Aang said, tapping Zuko's arm.

Zuko turned to him. He frowned. Aang shrugged and turned back to the screen.

Then came the part where Sokka's actor met Princess Yue.

Sokka's eyes filled with tears when she gave up her life to save the world.

"Oh Sokka…!" Suki teased, hugging his arm.

"She was so pretty, that white hair and those blue eyes and…"

"Sokka!" Suki cried.

"O-oh, sorry," Sokka apologized.

The came the scene where Zuko captured Aang and Aang was fighting to get out.

"I don't talk like that!" Zuko cried, practically lashing out at the screen.

"I don't know," Katara said. "Sounds pretty accurate to me,"

"_We could have been friends…" _Aang's actor said.

Aang turned to Zuko once more. "Hmm, and now we are." he smiled.

Zuko sighed. Aang wondered what that sigh meant. It could have meant anything.

After the movie, everyone went to Panera Bread. They were all feeling pretty crappy.

"Wow, I think the Ember Island Players were better actors." Suki said.

"Nope…" Katara said. "These actors were just… No, not the actors at all; It was that stupid M. Night Shaba-laba-ding-dong's fault!"

"True shit," Suki replied.

Iroh devoured an apple in three bites. "I was pretty okay,"

"Yea," Sokka said moodily. "You and Zuko were the lucky ones."

Zuko sat with his hood over his head. He stared out the window. "I was alright."

"I think he was the prefect Zuko," Katara said. "I mean, he was so hot…"

Everyone turned to look at Katara. She blushed. "I have to pee, how about you Suki?"

"Well, I'm okay, but…" Suki started.

"I know, I have to go too, come on!" She pulled the other girl into the bathroom.

"_Well_." Aang said, green with envy.

"I could just cry," Sokka said distantly. "I was absolutely terrible. My role was so small and insignificant. To make Jackson become me, you had to add the funny. I've seen his acting, he has so much potential."

"I understand, Sokka." Aang agreed. "I was such a rock. What happened to that innocent bubbly carefree Aang that I used to be?"

"Let's go penguin sledding!" Sokka cried with a fake smile.

Aang nodded sadly. "I know."

"So," Iroh asked once the girls returned. "What do you guys think overall, about the film?"

"I'll give it 3 stars," Katara said.

"I wasn't in it." Suki said.

"Thumbs down!" Aang said.

"Can we go home now?" Zuko said.

Sokka smiled plastically. "It was faaaantastical!"

"Well, I guess we should go," Iroh said. "C'mon, nephew,"

"I do have a meeting with the Fire Nation council later today," Zuko muttered to himself. He got up to follow his uncle out of the restaurant.

"Bye Zuko, bye Iroh!" Katara called.

"Seeya, buddy…!" Aang called happily, waving.

Zuko turned around and actually smiled.

"I didn't know he smiled." Katara said.

"I did," Aang replied.

Everyone looked at Aang now.

"Oh, will you just stop putting everyone on the spot for today, jeez!" Aang cried.

Everyone laughed then.

Suki and Katara got up. "We might as well get going too." Suki said.

Katara followed her out the front door.

Sokka and Aang just sat there looking at each other. Aang nodded, as if he was reading Sokka's sad thoughts.

"Come on, _Soak-ah, _Come on, _Ahn-g!_" Katara called jokingly.

Sokka and Aang exchanged glances.

Sokka sighed.

Aang shook his head. "Whatever."

"…Coming you two," Sokka said. The two of them got up and followed after their girls.

And they lived happily ever after as cartoons, THE END!

**Thanks so much for reading!**

**This was a one-shot, no sequels, S-O-R-R-Y ^^**

**Check out my profile to read more of my fan fiction! I'll hopefully be putting up more Avatar ones. Expect some crossovers from me as well! Make an author alert to me to stay updated! **

**Peace&Love, **

**- Miss FrodoBaggins**


End file.
